Spocko
Spocko 'is the pairing of [[Spencer Shay|'Spencer Shay]] and [[Socko|'Socko']], (Sp/encer and S/'ocko' ). The two are best friends who spend a lot of time together. They seem to do a lot of favors for each other (Spencer makes a cake for Socko, Socko has his relatives help Spencer, they call each other on their birthdays, etc.) However, Socko has never been shown on-screen. This pairing, like the Cam Relationship, Fencer, Gencer, and Spam, is not likely to happen since Nickelodeon is a kids/teen network. Socko designs many of the unique socks that Spencer wears. Socko, his name appropriate to his profession as a sock maker/designer, also has family with similar names, many of whom are mentioned by Spencer occasionally. Spencer and Socko appear to be close childhood friends and have known each other for at least ten years, as proved in iRocked the Vote, when Spencer revealed he left a DVD at Socko's house 10 years ago. Spencer is on familiar terms with many members of Socko's family, and he asks them for help when he needs it (Dr. Paxil, Penny, Rob, Otto, Tyler, etc.). On each others' birthday, mentioned in iFight Shelby Marx, Spencer mentions that they send each other special birthday messages by phone. According to Spencer's blog, "What NOT to do at a Wedding," Socko had asked Spencer to be his date to his cousin Mary's wedding. Spencer had initially refused, because he had had a crush on Mary for 12 years and didn't want to watch her marry another guy. However, Spencer accepted the invitation after Socko promised to let Spencer play with Socko's PearPad on the drive to the wedding. Dan said he might show Socko along with Spencer in a future episode. Socko also provided Spencer with a large pumpkin at Halloween. Socko gave Spencer a board game - Who Am I? (iWas a Pageant Girl). Socko and Spencer seemed to have been close, or best friends, for a really long time. In iStakeout, Spanky's son eats the sock cake that Spencer makes for Socko (it was Socko's birthday). This leaves the viewer wondering what Spencer told him about the cake. The same thing happens in iBelieve In Bigfoot after Bigfoot stole the R.V. that Socko lent Spencer, leaving us wondering what Spencer said to Socko afterward. This indicates that Socko and Spencer are very close, since Socko continues to help out Spencer even though he usually ends up losing something. Socko never seems to get angry at Spencer after these two events. In iParty with Victorious, Socko comes to drop off a van for Spencer to take Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby to LA. Many fans want Socko to appear on the show sometime in the future. Socko's grandmother is mentioned twice. Spocko Moments Season 1 Moments 'iScream on Halloween' *Carly returns from school and asks Spencer what he's doing kneeling on the floor, spreading sheets of newspaper around. Spencer brags that he's preparing to turn an ordinary, every day pumpkin into a "serious butt-kicking jack-o-lantern." When Carly asks where the pumpkin is, Spencer tells her that Socko's bringing one over as they speak. Carly smiles and murmurs, "Gotta love Socko," to which Spencer replies, "Yep!" *Spencer sounds disappointed when Socko calls from the Bushwell Plaza lobby saying that he can't come up in the cargo elevator with the pumpkin he brought. When the elevator opens in the Shay apartment and Spencer sees the ginormous size of the vegetable, he realizes Socko couldn't come up because there wasn't enough room in the elevator. 'iWill Date Freddie' *Spencer mentions to Carly, Sam, and Freddie that he watched their webcast over at his friend Socko's house. When Sam asks who Socko is, Spencer lifts up his pant leg and shows off the light-up pair of socks he got from Socko. 'iStakeout' *When Carly, Sam, and Freddie come home from school, they wander into the kitchen to see what Spencer is up to. Spencer tells the kids that he's in charge of providing food for his best friend Socko's birthday party next week. *Not content to bake Socko a run-of-the-mill birthday cake, Spencer creates a special cake in the shape of a sock, as Socko owns his own sock company. *Naturally, Spencer becomes upset when the son of the obnoxious cop "Spanky" Stimbler helps himself to Spencer's sock cake and destroys the confection. *Spencer goes to the great trouble and effort of baking Socko a second birthday cake, still in the shape of a sock. *To prevent Spanky's mischievous son from demolishing the sock cake again, Spencer gets Spanky's permission to put his son in a large plastic tube. Season 2 Moments 'iRocked the Vote' *Socko is the one who lets Spencer know he's on the Channel 8 news because he saved rock star Tom Higgenson's life. 'iReunite With Missy' *At the beginning of the episode, Spencer mentions that he's going on a camping trip with Socko, two girls they met at the junkyard, and Socko's grandmother. When Sam wonders why he's takin g Socko's grandmother on the trip, Spencer replies as if the answer were obvious: "In case there's bears." *As Spencer descends into the basement at Bushwell Plaza to retrieve his sleeping bag from his storage unit, he converses on the phone with Socko. Spencer says that he's bringing thirty pounds of cheese for the trip and that he'll meet Socko and the girls at the campsite at around 5:30. *When Spencer grabs his sleeping bag from one of the wire shelves in the back of the storage unit, the storage rack falls back onto Spencer, trapping him underneath. His cell phone now out of reach, Spencer sees on his cell phone display that he has an incoming call from Socko. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *After backing out of the exhibition fight with Shelby Marx, Carly endures conside rable teasing at Ridgeway from both students and teachers, who abuse her as a "chicken." Before asking how her day went at school when Carly comes home, Spencer gives Socko a phone call and yells into the phone, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUDDY-BUDDY-BUDDY!" *Spencer then explains to Carly that he and Socko always call each other on their birthdays, leaving the same message. This would indicate that Spencer and Socko have the same goofy sense of fun and humor. *Because one of the side effects of the allergy medication Spencer is currently taking is short-term memory loss, Spencer forgets that he already wished his "buddy-buddy-buddy" Socko a happy birthday and calls him again, leaving the same noisy voicemail. Season 3 Moments 'iBelieve In Bigfoot' *Shaking his head wildly from side to side, Spencer explains to the iCarly gang that he went swimming at Socko's place earlier and got water in his ear. *Itching to go to Mount Baker National Forest to track down Bigfoot, Carly asks Spencer if Socko has an RV. When Spencer says that Socko does, indeed, have a "recreational vehicle," Carly tells Spencer to borrow it. The next scene the audience sees is Spencer driving Carly, Sam, and Freddie down the highway to Mount Baker National Forest, which probably indicates that Socko didn't hesitate to lend his best friend Spencer the RV. 'iBeat the Heat' *Socko is the one who hooks Spencer up with the "insanely powerful" Norwegian air conditioner that helps the iCarly gang keep their cool when an unbearable heat wave hits Seattle. Season 4 Moments 'iPity The Nevel' *Sam bursts into the Shay apartment, insisting on showing everyone a video ab out Nevel on SplashFace. At the mention of Nevel's name, Spencer asks, "Papperman?" Sam replies sarcastically, "No, Nevel Van Hooterschmuzen." When Spencer thinks Sam is referring to a pianist, Carly and Freddie tell Spencer with some exasperation that there's only one Nevel, and he's not a musician. Believing that everyone's picking on him, Spencer poutingly puts on a zany helmet and lets Carly know he's "gonna go ride bikes with Socko." *The fact that Spencer feels comfortable enough to wear the hideous fish-themed bike helmet to go cycling with Socko says a lot about their friendship. It's very probable that Socko is somewhat free-spirited like Spencer is, as most people would be embarrassed if their friend wore such goofy headgear out in public with them. 'iOMG' *When Carly asks Spencer to be her and Gibby's test subject for a psychological experiment they're doing at the annual Ridgeway "lock-in" on Saturday, Spencer is hesitant to help out. He rev eals that a typical Saturday night for him consists of watching COPS with Socko's grandmother. It's almost certain that Socko also watches the reality TV program with his grandmother and best friend Spencer on most, if not all, these occasions. *Spencer screws up his face in disappointment at the thought of breaking his routine of spending Saturday night with Socko's grandmother (and Socko, presumably) to help Carly with her science project. In the end, he does agree to help, but implies that what he's doing for her is quite a sacrifice. Spocko Gallery View the gallery here. Spocko Fanfiction Here in Your Arms - When Carly, Sam, and Freddie are away for Spring Break, the Shay household gets broken into, and Spencer gets hurt.' Rated T.' Would you Rather - Spencer learns that playing games with Socko can be more fun than he thought. Rated K+. Or the Smoothie Gets It - "Not until you say it," he tilts the cup at an angle. "Say it or the smoothie gets it." Rated T. Apologize '- '''After Spanky's boy destroys the sock cake, Spencer has to apologize, although Socko wants a different kind of apology. '''Rated T.' Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Friendship moments